


Growing Up Fast

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes - Freeform, Carl Grimes fluff, F/M, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Carl is growing up fast and develops feelings for Maggie and Beth's younger sister.





	Growing Up Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Carl imagine where reader is the youngest Greene sister? And they get caught making out (if you're comfortable) by Maggie or Beth? Thanks!

You weren’t even thirteen yet when the world ended. Up until then, it had just been you, your parents, your step-brother, Shawn, and your two older sisters Beth and Maggie. The farm was huge but so isolated. You’d heard about the outbreak on television early on but you’d never actually seen a dead person wandering around. That was until your mother and Shawn were killed by one of them. That was the only time you’d seen a dead one until another group showed up with an injured boy. 

And that was when you first met Carl Grimes. He was near death when you first saw him but he miraculously pulled through. Because you were so close in age, you two spent more time together than anyone. Your father and Carl’s parents liked the idea since you were really the only children in the group. Over time, you were starting to get a little crush on Carl Grimes. You weren’t sure how obvious you were being about it but you tried your best to not let it show. Once you arrived at the prison seven months after the fall of the farm, it seemed that he had interest in Beth anyway.

In four months, the prison was thriving. Everyone was happy, new people were joining the group all the time, it was almost like being back on the farm again. You and Carl were able to enjoy each other’s company again but this time, your families were a little more hesitant.

“You two shouldn’t be alone in your cell or his,” Maggie had said as Beth nodded in agreement.

“I’m confused,” you replied, “Carl and I were alone together back on the farm all the time.”

“You were practically babies then,” Maggie said, “You’re thirteen now, both of you are. Things change when you become a teenager. Your body’s changing, hormones come into play and-”

“Oh god, please stop,” you said. You may have had a tiny crush on Carl but it was completely harmless. All the physical stuff had never crossed your mind. You knew about the birds and the bees and all that. Before your mother died, she’d had “the talk” with you so you weren’t ignorant to it. But it wasn’t something you wanted, not even a little bit. You knew it wouldn’t happen for a long, long time. Why did Maggie and Beth have to assume this was even an issue?

“I’m just saying,” Maggie said, “Things are just different now. So if you’re in your cell or his, that curtain is open, okay?”

You sighed. There was no point in arguing with either Maggie or Beth. Neither of them would believe that your intentions and Carl’s were innocent, “Alright, alright. If you’re gonna be weird about it.”

“We just love you and want you to be safe, that’s all,” Beth piped in, “Daddy and Maggie did the same thing with me and Jimmy, ya know. Just be glad we’re not lettin’ Daddy get involved in this conversation. That would’ve made it even more uncomfortable.”

“Oh god,” you shuddered and cringed, “Guess you got me there.”

Carl must’ve gotten the same lecture from Rick because he rarely ever hung out with you alone. He would sometimes bring his friend, Patrick along whenever he came to see you. It was becoming so frustrating.

You were just waking up one morning as Carl passed by your cell, having been up for hours helping Rick with the crops he’d planted a few months back. You poked your head out of the curtains with a big grin. You always were a morning person and he was the total opposite but he still greeted you with a smile.

“Morning,” you said, “Wanna bring your breakfast in here and we can eat together?”

“I…I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Carl mumbled, his smile quickly fading, “We should eat out in the yard with everyone else.”

“Why?” you muttered, “Why does everything have to change just because everyone says it has?”

“Y/N…” Carl stopped and looked away, scrunching his face up a bit, “What’s the big deal if we just eat outside with everyone else?”

“Because you refuse to hang out just us anymore,” you said, “We used to be closer than anyone here and now you won’t even look at me.”

“Well, my dad…he said things are different now,” Carl said with an uneasy shrug, “And…and he kinda…I dunno…has a point.”

“Things don’t have to be different,” you argued, “Sure, we’re older. But Daryl is friends with Carol without it being weird. Your dad is friends with Michonne without it being weird. Why’s it gotta be different for us? Because we’re young?”

Carl sighed, “Y/N, it’s just…different, okay?”

“You’re still not telling me why,” you said, “You think it’s weird to be friends with a girl or something?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“Y/N, I don’t wanna talk about this here.”

“Then let’s find somewhere more private,” you said. Carl seemed to be more comfortable with that idea as he nodded and grabbed your hand. Without another word, he led you out of the cell block. You snuck past the adults eating breakfast outside and ended up in another area of the yard where no one ever went. The prison was huge, only a few cell blocks were actually being used. And while you were expanding all the time, there were still corners of the prison where no one ventured.

The two of you sat across from each other in the grass. He was still tense, glancing around nervously. You sighed heavily, rolling your eyes, “Would you relax? How much trouble could we possibly get into if someone sees us?”

“A lot,” Carl retorted, “Imagine how it would look if we went out of our way to get privacy.”

“Well, then make it quick,” you said, “What’s changed with us, Carl? We were fine until my sisters and your dad started putting ideas in our heads. If they hadn’t said anything, would our friendship change?”

Carl was quiet for a long time. He was less skittish this time, more lost in thought, trying to think of a response to that question. He watched the walkers wandering aimlessly outside the gate, reaching hungrily for birds that were flying a little too low. The birds were too fast though and got away before they could be torn apart. Time was limited. Eventually, Maggie, Beth, or your dad would be peeking into your cell to see if you were awake. And since the subject of you and Carl came up several weeks before, they would somehow notice Carl’s absence too and a search party would surely happen. Carl just looked distracted at this point, as if he’d forgotten you had even asked him a question.

“Hey,” you said, breaking the silence abruptly, “We don’t have much time, Carl. Are you gonna answer the question?”

“Right,” Carl said, “Would our friendship have changed if your sisters and my dad never said anything? Yeah, it still would, Y/N. It started changing months ago and you know it.”

“What?” you gasped, “Nothing changed! What are you even talking about?!”

“Because I know you like me as more than a friend,” Carl blurted out. That silenced you quickly, your face turning bright red. You must not have been as secretive as you’d hoped. He stared at the ground, pulling out a blade of grass and rolling it between his thumb and index finger, “And lately, I’ve been feeling more than just friendship. And…and it kinda freaks me out to be honest.”

“Why…why would it…freak you out?” you asked, “Is it me? Something wrong…with me?”

“No way,” Carl replied, “Nothing’s wrong with you. It’s just…I don’t even know. I just liked being friends with you and I didn’t wanna do something to ruin it, ya know? ‘Cause I mean, I wasn’t even sure if you liked me so why ruin it for nothing?”

“Everyone’s so afraid of something happening,” you said, “But…you like me and…I like you.”

Carl peeked at you from underneath his hat, “So, you do like me.”

“I think we’ve established that already.”

“Just making sure.”

“A-anyways,” you said with a slight stutter. He liked you back but your confidence was still a bit shaken now that it was all out in the open, “Why would it bother people if we did…become boyfriend girlfriend?”

“You know what they’re afraid of,” Carl said, “You don’t gotta act like it’s a mystery.”

“Well, screw that!” you exclaimed, “They think we have absolute zero self control?”

“Guess so,” Carl said, shrugging slightly. More silence followed, the two of you not quite sure where you were supposed to go from here. You had liked Carl for such a long time but you’d never thought of what you were supposed to do if he ever liked you back. Were you just automatically a couple now? Was he supposed to ask you? Were you supposed to ask him?

“So…does this mean…” you murmured, clearing your throat, “We’re…together…or um…not?”

“I mean, if you want me to, ya know, be your boyfriend,” Carl said, “I uh, I will. And you’ll…be my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” you chuckled. You reached out and grabbed his hand, “So, you’re my boyfriend.”

Carl nodded, “Kinda anti-climactic, isn’t it?”

“Not your typical fairytale I guess,” you said. Carl squeezed your hand as you cleared your throat once more, “So, um, what do we do now?”

“I’m not sure,” Carl replied, “I didn’t think we’d ever actually get to this part. We’re not very good at this, are we?”

“We’ll figure it out,” you said, “I don’t know about you but I’ve never even been in a relationship.”

“I haven’t either,” Carl mumbled.

“Um…we could…” you blushed deeper than before, pulling your bottom lip down nervously with your finger. Despite Carl being as clueless as you, it was somewhat embarrassing not knowing what to do. Where was your confidence now? Why couldn’t you just sweep Carl off his feet? You just wanted so badly to impress him, “We could…maybe…kiss.”

Carl cracked a smile, glancing at your lips, “I-I-I wouldn’t mind that.”

He tugged on your hand so you would lean forward a little. Your breath shook, terrified of what was to come. What if you did it wrong? What if he didn’t like the kiss? What if this kiss was the one thing to ruin everything?

Carl’s lips brushed against yours but he hesitated, his nervousness putting you at ease just a bit. Knowing you weren’t the only one that was scared made you feel a little more relaxed. You weren’t sure what to do with your hands so you just held his hands as you finally brought your lips together in your first kiss. Your heart fluttered, he’d taken your breath away. Carl’s grip on your hands tightened a little as you pulled away.

“That was nice,” you murmured, “Was it good for you?”

“Yeah,” he replied. He pulled you back in for another kiss, his newfound confidence apparent in his second kiss. His hands rested on your shoulders as his lips lingered against yours. Neither of you wanted to pull away now. You could’ve stayed like this forever. Who knew that boy you’d met a little over a year ago was here with you now, your lips locked together, your fingers entangled in his dark brown hair while his hands had found their way down to your waist. Perhaps Maggie and Beth had been correct in their worries because for the first time, the feelings you claimed you wouldn’t have for a long time were arising within your body.

“Y/N Greene!” Maggie shouted, her voice breaking you away from the trance the two of you were in.

“Carl!” Rick exclaimed. He and Maggie stood there staring at the two of you in shock, their arms crossed.

“This isn’t…” your voice trailed off.

“It’s not what you think,” Carl said, “What you saw was all that happened.”

“I thought we were clear with you two, Y/N,” Maggie said sternly, “Daddy’s been looking everywhere for you too. You know how mad he’s gonna be when he finds out where we found you two?”

“Why?!” you whined, “Literally nothing happened except we kissed. That’s all, Maggie.”

“We know what we saw,” Rick said, “Now let’s get outta here you guys. You know better than to wander off like this.”

Rick walked ahead of you and Maggie with Carl at his side. Maggie wrapped her arms around your shoulder as you headed back to the main yard, “Look, Y/N, we think it’s great that you and Carl like each other. We just want you guys to be careful, ya know?”

“Well, we’re fine,” you replied, “Acting like we’re five isn’t helping.”

“Just give us some time,” Maggie said, “You’re always gonna be my baby sister. And Carl’s always gonna be Rick’s little boy. It’s hard to see you doing such adult things. We’ll get there, okay? Same rules apply though. You’re in his cell or he’s in yours, curtains are open.”

Carl stole glimpses of you over his shoulder as Rick was most likely giving him the same lecture Maggie was giving you. It seemed nothing would keep you two apart. The smile he gave you promised future performances. 

“I thought he liked Beth,” you said.

Maggie scoffed, “It was always obvious that he liked you. Even Beth noticed. We had our talks with you because we knew it wasn’t a matter of if, it was a matter of when. Didn’t think it would take as long as it did.”

“How did me and Carl not notice when the rest of you did?” you inquired.

“You guys are young,” Maggie explained, “We’ve all gone through that young, teenage, awkward phase. Once you get through it, you start to realize how obvious it all was.”

Getting through the awkward phase couldn’t come fast enough. But just like everything else, you’d get through it with Carl at your side. He’d been there for you during the loss of your family and your home. You’d been there when his mother, Lori had died. At least with this, you had so much to look forward to. At least getting through this wouldn’t be as difficult. Even with the constant adult supervision, it didn’t matter. Things did change for you and Carl but it was safe to say that they’d changed for the better. Your relationship had actually improved to your surprise and his. Things were finally beginning to look up for you.


End file.
